The Wing That Never Broke
by ZachtheDisneyFREAK
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so if you are reading don't judge if it's terrible. Rainbow Dash is in the hospital with a broken wing. Will she get out of the hospital?


The Wing that Never Broke

Sun is shining, clear skies, a beautiful day in Ponyville. Today is a good day for a fly around town, but not for me. I'm stuck in a hospital room with a broken wing.

"Rainbow? Rainbow? Rainbow, wake up." said Twilight.

I open my eyes and I see all my friends surrounding the bed.

"She's awake." said Spike

"Dashie, are you alright?" Pinkie asked

"I'm fine. I need to get outside and not be stuck in here."

I tried to fly to the window. But my wing began to hurt. I fell to the floor. Pinkie ran to help me get into the bed.

"You shouldn't do that. The doctor said that you need to stay off that wing for a week." she said

"A WEEK!?" I said with surprise.

"Yes. That means…"

"I can't fly." I said. I got into the bed with a sad look on my face.

"I'm sorry Rainbow." said Twilight.

There was a long moment of silence, then the nurse came in and told my friends to leave and that they could come back tomorrow. Everyone left, except one.

"I'm sorry that you hurt your wing." said Pinkie

"It's alright. I shouldn't have done that stunt to show off for the Wonderbolts." I said.

"No don't say that." said Pinkie, "You're the greatest flyer in all of Equestria."

I said, "You Really think so?"

"I know so. Well I hope your wing heals soon."

She kisses my cheek and left.

That night I couldn't sleep. All night I kept thinking that I might never heal, that I might never be able to fly again but then I realized that my friends will still be there for me. After thinking of my caring friends, I fell asleep, waiting for the new day to come.

It is 8:45am in Ponyville and the day looked spectacular. I wake up and I see Pinkie looking at me. Our faces were nose to nose. I screamed and move away from her scared. My wing starts to hurt

"Wake up sleepy head." said Pinkie

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright Pinkie. *ow* Just don't do that again." I said

"Well if it's ok, I brought something that might cheer you up." she said

"Look, I love you Pinkie, but I don't want any of your gi…"

When I turned to the door, I saw balloons and streamers everywhere. There were toys and games for me to play and there were cupcakes (Don't worry. It's not what you think it is.) everywhere.

"Wow Pinkie. This is awesome." I say with a tear running down my cheek.

I pick up a board game. I gasp and I hug the game.

"Battlefield, this is my favorite game. How did you know?" I asked

"Just a hunch." she said

We played Battlefield mostly all day, she won some games, but I won most of them. We ate a few cupcakes. After that we talked about things (No. Don't go down that route). Then I realized something.

"Where's Twilly, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack?" I asked

"Well, Twilly's tree library burned down, Rarity has a big order of dresses to finish, Applejack went to a family reunion, and Fluttershy is only a few doors down the hallway because she broke her wing too." she said

"Wow, really? How come?" I asked

"I don't know. She never told me." She said

"Well, when I get out of the hospital, I will go and see her." I said

"That'll be great." She said, "Well, it's getting pretty late so I better get going. See you tomorrow Dashie." She said.

She kissed my cheek and she went home.

During the week, Pinkie kept coming and every time she came, she brought someone else. One day she brought Twilly with her, the next day she brought Applejack when she came back from her family reunion, and the next day she brought Rarity when she was done with her big order and she talked about it most of the day, which was really annoying. That was the day I got out of the hospital. I was so excited to be out of that stinky, icky hospital. I was so happy to be in my own bed. It is so comfortable. I was so happy to be home with my own things and my Daring Do books, even the one with my adventures with Daring, it was so awesome. That night, I slept like a baby, I was never worried about anything. I thought of Pinkie and how she cared for me, so tomorrow I am going to care for Fluttershy.

The next day, I went back to the hospital to visit Fluttershy. I get to the door and I open it and I see everyone in the room.

"Have you guys been here all night?" I ask

No one said anything.

"May I talk to you Dashie?" Pinkie asked

"Sure. We'll be back in a bit Fluttershy." She brought me outside the door and closed it. There was a look on her face that questioned me.

"What's the matter Pinkie?" I asked

Pinkie looked at me with a smile

"Well, the doctor found out something else," she said, "Her wing was broken, but she's…..she's…"

"What…..she's what?" I asked with concern

"She's…..she's also…..pregnant." she said with excitement

"Wow. that's big news." I said

"I know. What month is it?" she asked

"April. Why?" I ask

"She'll get him or her next year in January." She said

Wow. That's awesome." I said

"Looks like we will have another pony in our group."

….to be continued….


End file.
